Alexandria Westerberg
Alexandria Westerberg is a Multicultural Activist who was arrested based on her religion, her parents dishonored her because she came out to them as Christian and now she's being dishonored by Chawosaurian Society because of the same reason. She was afraid to show her religious identity in front of Chawosaurian Society, but she came out as a Christian infront of Chawosauria, which caused her to pay a debt to society for her faith. Chawosaurian Society did not approved her revealing herself to Chawosauria publicly and saw it as a dishonor against Citizenship, however, the Chawosaurians had for many years tormented the Religious Community and when they came out of the shadows of shame, more shame arises. Chawosauria enjoys giving the religious community pure shame, rather the religious community hides in the shadows or showing themselves in the open. Revealing herself into the open On June 20, 2016, a Christian woman is tired of being forced into the shadow of shame and then decided to comeout to the open by revealing who she is, by wearing a Christian cross on her neck, going into a Chawosaurian Concert and sneaks into the stage and interrupted the music scene and took the microphone and told the Chawosaurian World infront of Live Cameras, that she believes in the lord Jesus Christ as her lord and savior, which caused bigotry from the audience in the concert and the band that was playing, they called security and the police on her to exterminate her. The Moment came to the public and media of Chawosauria, the Chawosaurian People showed bigotry towards Westerberg because she is Christian. Response from Chawosaurian Society Westerberg's boss saw the news, he fired her because of her faith, she lost her house, the Chawosaurian Government denationalized her citizenship, a magazine that was published, it was a discriminatory magazine cover, it had a picture of her and it said "Jiddy", a discriminatory term or slang means "Christian", however, the Slur for female Christians, "Bruxian" was also added into the title, the title of the magazine was "Jiddy Bruxian", as a name calling, or a bullying name calling. The Chawosaurian Nationwide Slur for all Christians is "Jidujiao", however, the word "Jiddy Bruxian" is now being used to ask a Christian Woman is she a Christian, by using the slang term "are you Jiddy Bruxian"?. Biography Alexandria Westerberg was born on January 17, 1958 in somewhere in Sweden, raised by a Chawosaurian Standard Family until she was converted to Christianity, but would not tell her parents, she moved to Chawosauria for a job exchange and she was never married, she met Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1989 and she was a chef, she loved her job and worked in the Chawosaurian Bullet which is a Chawosaurian Restaurant and during the 1990s, Alexandria had been having issues about being concerned about what would Chawosaurian Society say if she reveal her Christian Identity infront of them, it did crossed her mind that she'll get fired and arrested for that, as years passed, she revealed herself to the Chawosaurian Public and then got arrested, the Chawosaurian Post had added discriminatory statements about Alexandria, and a very harsh and hurtful magazine called "Jiddy Bruxian". See also Religious Freedom in Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional)